Talk:Victory in Motion/@comment-27123099-20180618183121
I started this event a day late, so I just wrapped up Stage 6 late yesterday (well, really, early this morning, about 2am!!) I frankly don't recall exactly when I upgraded, so this may only be semi-helpful for others still racing away. I still had some upgrades pending when I started Stage 6, so I made it through 6.1 at less than all 3's, but I can't recall exactly what upgrades. Long story short though, all 3's should be quite doable for any average player. I felt like it was a bit overkill for me, probably could have passed with less upgrades, as several others here have shown. But, all 3's did allow me to get through Stages 6.2-6.5 with hardly any trouble at least. Here's a breakdown of Stage 6 from my experience. I race almost all the time using Tilt A, BA Low, TC Off, Steering Low. I occasionally turn BA Off, if necessary, and I'll note it below. 6.1 - Took me a few tries, but mostly due to my insistence about finishing in 10th. For my first few attempts, I slowed down at the beginning to drop back, but I managed to let the 11th place car pass me too quickly and I couldn't keep up with it, so I'd force-close and retry. After about 2 or 3 tries, I managed to get right in front of the 11th place car, then I slowly let it get beside me, then I'd crash it to give me space. Did that a few times through the race and finished in 10th without a terrible amount of struggle. 6.2 - I tried this one at my lower upgrade level and I was close but ended up using ads to finish out the remaining R$ upgrades I had and I eventually won this one at all 3's. It really wasn't that difficult at all 3's, though I did need to resort to turning off BA for the entrance to Mulsanne, and leaving it off until I passed the speed goal, then I used the wall to slow me before the chicane. I then paused and turned BA back to Low for the rest of the lap. This one took me maybe 5 attempts or so, much easier at all 3's though for sure. 6.3 - Finished on my 1st attempt. No trouble at all, but I also have a highly upgraded 919 (not FU though). I just made my way to the front, found that a Porsche was already there, so I proceeded to play blocker, spinning out whoever came near. I managed to give the 1st place car about a 2000yd lead by the finish, and I was several hundred yards ahead of 3rd place at the finish as well. Easy Peasy. 6.4 - Finished on my 1st attempt also. I wouldn't think a few upgrades would make that large of a difference, but considering the comments about struggles with this race, maybe so. I was never more than 80-90yds behind the 919 the entire lap, even using Tilt A, BA Low, TC Off. Like others have mentioned, a key is to make sure you're accelerating slightly before the 919 so it doesn't pull away too quickly along the straights. I found that the 919 cornered quite slow, much slower than a 919 can do typically, so that allowed me the ability to go into corners slow as well and accelerate earlier to keep up. 6.5 - Finished on my 1st attempt. I did the Night race (partly due to confusion, I thought we needed to run all 3 races). Not much to speak of here, just ran a clean race. I had some concerns after not seeing a car for a while, but they just came up slowly and I passed each one as it appeared. Ended up passing the 919 maybe halfway through the 2nd lap. Plenty of time to alleviate my concerns anyhow. If you can get through 6.2 and 6.4, then 6.5 should not be of any concern.